1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an integrated circuit and the manufacturing method thereof, and more specifically to an integrated circuit including a capacitor and a non-inductive resistor and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Capacitors and resistors are widely used in digital circuits in current semiconductor industries. As the integration of electrical circuits increases, it becomes mainstream to form a semiconductor device by integrating transistors, capacitors and resistors into one same semiconductor substrate.
In semiconductor processes, the operating theory of a capacitor is to set two electrode layers as a top and a bottom electrode plate in a semiconductor die, and an insulating layer separating the two electrode layers from a predetermined distance. As a voltage is applied on the two electrode layers, the capacitor is electrically charged. A metal capacitor constituted by a metal layer—an insulating layer—a metal layer (MIM) is widely used in ultra large scale integration (ULSI) because of its lower resistance, non-obvious parasitic effect, and no bias voltage induced in a depletion layer. Thus, MIM capacitors are widely used as main structures of metal capacitors. Moreover, the operating theory of a resistor is to connect ends of a conductive material. As a current passes through the conductive material, the resistance depends upon the resistivity of the conductive material, the cross sectional area and the length passed through by the current occurs.
According to the above, how to integrate capacitors and resistors in a same semiconductor substrate, especially in a same semiconductor process becomes an important issue in current semiconductor industry.